


High Above Me

by stylesforstiles, TrynaGetStylinson



Series: Take Me Home Tour [6]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Marijuana, Shotgunning, Yacht Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 08:05:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylesforstiles/pseuds/stylesforstiles, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrynaGetStylinson/pseuds/TrynaGetStylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh that yacht did some nasty things to us. Ouch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High Above Me

Louis had been giddy and almost bouncing off the walls the whole ride to down to the marina. Not that this was a strange occurance, Louis was way too hyper on most days, but Harry has known him much too long to know that he was this excited to go out on a boat. He squeezed his knee to get his attention.

“Hey what’s up with you crazy, why do I feel like you’re up to no good?”

Louis and Zayn exchanged innocent looks before giving Harry a smug smile “Don’t worry your pretty little head Harold, everything is jolly good, right Zayn?”

Zayn grinned manically “Definitely”

Harry rolled his eyes and grabbed his bag, wondering what this day was going to lead to. Though Harry should have known what was up seeing as it was Louis and Zayn in cahoots.

….

They were all relaxing on deck when Louis threw a couple of joints onto the table in front of them.

“You can thank us later boys”

Paul sighed and looked the other way, hoping no one was around to get pictures of this.

“Louis…” he said with a warning tone.

He ran over to grab Harry’s arm, pulling him up from where he was sprawled out comfortably “I know, I know, don’t worry, we’ll go below deck” Louis shot a look at Niall, his eyebrow cocked “Anyone else interested in joining us?”

Niall sputtered, causing Zayn and Liam to look at him suspiciously “No, no, no, I’m good mate, I’ll smoke with the lads up here, so yah. No”

Louis cackled loudly on the way to the stairs, while Harry sent Niall an apologetic look. He pinched Louis on the side “Stop teasing him, Jesus Lou, we already scarred him for life”

Louis shrugged, settling himself on the couch “No one told the little pervert to watch the video Harold” He nodded at Harry as he lit up the joint “Besides, can’t be anymore disturbing than those shorts luv, where the fuck do you find these things? You may as well hold up a sign on deck that says ‘I love cock’, honestly Harry”

Harry sat down next to him, crossing his arms with a pout on his lips “Nick gave them to me!”

Louis’ eyes narrowed at the sound of his least favourite name “Oh, well then” he took a long pull off the joint, his lip pulled in a frown.

Harry took the joint from Louis’ fingers, shaking his head “Hey don’t start that now…come on, shot gun this with me” Harry wiggled his eyebrows at him, earning him a small laugh.

Louis leaned over and placed his lips on Harry’s, inhaling the sweet smoke from him. He pulled back to blow it away, and latched onto Harry’s lips again, parting them with his tongue. He twisted his fingers into the damp curls at the back of his neck, earning him a satisfied moan. They kissed slow and languidly for a few minutes, leaving Harry with a dopey smile on his face when they parted. Louis sprawled out on his back, giving him a glassy eyed smile back.

He tugged on the hem of Louis’ t shirt, slipping his fingers under to rest on his waist “Why don’t you take your shirt off, you love getting sun babe”

Louis rubbed his hands absently on his stomach, looking down at it after a few moments “We can’t all look like you Harold, I’m fine”

Harry moved his shirt up and leaned over, peppering kisses around the soft golden skin “Shut up, I love your tummy”

Louis finally let out a couple of giggles, pulling Harry up by his hair. He smiled at him sweetly before pouncing and tackling him onto his back. He straddled his thighs and loomed over him, searching his eyes “I love your…” he flicked his eyes across his chest, chuckling under his breath “armpits!!’

He quickly leaned in and wiggled his tongue into the gap between Harry’s arm and side, causing him to shriek and squirm away “Stop!!! That feels weird…haha…oh god Lou…s-stop that!...it tickles!!!” he wheezed out.

Louis finally relented, his mouth in a smirk when he looked down at Harry again “You know people have a kink for your armpits on Tumblr?”

Harry barked out a laugh “What??? Oh god, why? And what the hell were you doing on Tumblr?”

He shrugged “You know I like to creep”

“Hmmm” Harry was watching him and could almost see the wheels in his head turning “Oh no…this always happens when you see some weird kink on the internet”

Louis looked thoughtful, but was suddenly distracted by the feel of Harry underneath him. He cocked an eyebrow “Seems like I’m not the only one interested in this kink”

Harry’s cheeks flushed as he wiggled his hips under Louis “Oh fuck off, you’re sitting in my lap and I’m high. I can’t help it” he whined.

Louis could feel himself getting hard now, so he palmed himself through his shorts, rocking down into Harry’s lap, earning him a gasp “Maybe I should come on them”

Harry’s eyes fluttered closed as Louis rocked into him again “Lou…what…the…fuck”

“What? If people only knew how much I came all over that butterfly. That’s another fan favourite. I’m just trying to honor the wishes of the people luv”

Harry ran his hands up Louis’ thighs, bucking up into him “God, you really are crazy”

Louis leaned over to nip at his lips “Yah and you fucking love it”

“No...no coming in armpits” Harry breathed out through his clenched teeth bucking up into Louis once again.

“Fine, but what about coming in mouths? Is that allowed? Hmm?” Louis smirked as he rutted down onto Harry’s lap a final time before slinking down in between his legs.

“Mhm, yeah, thats.... yeah that’s allowed, definitely”

Louis kissed Harry’s knee as he reached up to pull the waistband on his white trunks, snapping it against his stomach.

“Stop fucking around Lou, I’m too high for games right now, if you’re gonna suck my dick then get on with it, if not, I want to go out on the jet skis” Harry huffed out in annoyance.

“Oh really Harold, you’d give up my mouth for jet....” Harry grabbed the back of Louis’s head and held it in place as he shucked his shorts off his hips, pulling his tiny grey briefs down along with them. He guided Louis’s head towards his now fully hard cock and laughed at the bewildered look on Louis’s face.

Louis braced his hands on Harry’s thighs and let Harry lead his mouth towards it, licking his lips as his eyes fluttered shut as they closed around the head.

Harry loosened his grip on Louis and let him take his time swallowing his length down, now running his fingers through the hair at the base of Louis’s neck.

“Yeah Lou, like that”

Harry reached over to the bedside table to pick up the rest of the joint that he had laid down and brought the still burning drug to his lips. He inhaled deeply, held it and then released it slowly through his nose, smoke curling in the air above his head.

Louis looked up through his lidded eyes to see Harry staring straight up at the ceiling blowing rings above his head.

“Does that make it feel better for you baby? Can you feel it coursing through your veins? White hot pleasure like I’m about to make you feel? Let me hit it real quick, watch this”

Harry smiled down at him and handed the joint to Louis leaning up on his elbows to watch him.

Louis took a long drag off the joint, took a deep breath through his nose and went right back down on Harry’s cock, nose brushing Harry’s stomach, bobbed three times, pulled off and then exhaled the smoke in one long stream.

“Fuck, that was so hot, Lou”

Harry was panting now, trying to hold still while Louis continued to take small hits off the joint while deep throating all of him.

“Give it here Lou, one more then I’ll put it out....” he was breathing unsteadily now. “Fuck Louis, I, you’re, shit, I’m...”

“I know baby, let it out, come for me”

Harry didn’t even have time to take the joint from Louis’ fingers before he came shouting and bucking up into Louis’s mouth, coating Louis’s throat, some even spilling out onto his own stomach.

“Holy _fuck_ Louis. That was incredible” Harry breathed into the crook of his elbow.

“Better than an armpit shot?”

“Fuck off!”

Louis crawled up to Harry’s side, snuggling into him and pressing his nose into Harry’s neck.

“D’ya want me to...?”

“Nah babe, I’m just going to wait till we get back, I want that tight little arse of yours to make me come, I’ve been imagining it all afternoon”

“Can you wait that long babe? You sure? I mean I can...”

“Harry, really, I want to wait. I’m really, really fucking high and I want to be able to feel every single thrust, not blur it out ok?” He leaned up to kiss Harry softly on the mouth, mingling their tongues slowly not rushing the feeling of being just high enough to control himself.

“Love you Lou”

“Love you too Haz, come on, let’s head back up, I think you promised me a view of that arse on a jetski?”


End file.
